Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers
| series = Looney Tunes | image = InvasionOfBunnySnatchers.jpg | caption = The fake Bugs is created. | release = December 18, 1992 | director = Greg Ford Terry Lennon | producer = | story = | previous = Daffy & Porky in the William Tell Overture | next = Chariots of Fur }} Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers is a Bugs Bunny short cartoon directed by Greg Ford and released in 1992. The short was intended for a release in theaters, but was left out of production. It was shown on TV as part of Bugs Bunny's Creature Features, and later in short form on Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network. Synopsis In an obvious parody of Invasion of the Body Snatchers, the short opens with a voice-over by Bugs explaining that strange carrots have traveled from outer space to Earth. In the first scene, Bugs wakes up in his rabbit hole and remarks that he is late for work, which consists of performing his routines with Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, and Daffy Duck. During the first routine, there is a strange pile of glowing carrots in the background, but Bugs ignores them. Bugs takes a plane to the Wild West where he goes through the "I dare you to step across this line" gag with Sam. After Sam falls off the cliff and makes his way back up, he sees a pile of strange carrots. Bugs then takes a bus to meet with Daffy. They perform the "Rabbit Season, Duck Season" routine and hunters shoot Daffy. Again the carrots appear, but this time they are seen to attack Daffy. Bugs then takes the train back home. The next day, Bugs wakes up and returns to "work", but one appears as what it seems to be a poorly-drawn robo-internal version of himself with choppy animation and a edited voice like a broken record. When he offers Bugs a carrot, Bugs leaves to find Sam. Sam has also fallen victim to the carrots. Bugs finds the poorly drawn robo-internal version of Sam, who wears a smiley face sticker on his shirt and forever says he doesn't want to hurt him (while moving like a character in a poorly-animated 1960s television cartoon), and walks off the cliff himself. When the fake Sam offers Bugs a carrot, Bugs then leaves to find Daffy. Daffy, who has also fallen victim to the carrots, now flickers in and out of frame, and none of his body parts are well-attached. (In one shot, his mouth is done Clutch Cargo style.) He is also strangely friendly to Bugs, apologizing for their feud over the years. He then tells the hunters to shoot him. After Daffy gets shot by the hunters yet again, he returns, riddled with holes, and offers Bugs a carrot. This time, Bugs accepts the carrot. While in bed that night, Bugs tries to figure out why the other Looney Tunes appear so different. The camera focuses on the carrot, which produces a poorly-drawn robo-internal version of Bugs. The impostor attempts to kill the real Bugs with an ax, and Bugs runs off screaming. The typical "That's All Folks" scene shows, as the cartoon has already bypassed the usual seven minutes, but Bugs interrupts, claiming he must get to the bottom of the mystery. He finds tags on Elmer, Sam, and Daffy indicating that the impostors were made on the planet Nudnik, and realizes he must launch them into space to get the original Tunes back. He collects the now malfunctioning "pods" into a sack marked "pale stereotypes". He fires them into space, in a sequence with literal-minded depictions of the Milky Way and the Dog Star. Finally, a mouth materializes in a black hole and swallows the impostor Tunes. In the closing scene, Bugs and friends are back to normal. After the cartoon's credits roll, we see the Looney Tunes drum. Out of it, though, pops an impostor Porky Pig (in a Monty Python-esque animation) trying to utter the line "That's All Folks!" Bugs then comes in and throws out the imposter, and then (from offscreen) drags in the real Porky Pig and places him inside the drum. Porky chuckles and then says his line to close the cartoon. Availability ;DVD * Space Jam 2-Disc Special Edition (edited) * The Essential Bugs Bunny Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Bugs Bunny filmography Category:Daffy Duck filmography Category:Elmer Fudd filmography Category:Yosemite Sam filmography Category:Porky Pig filmography